bioniclefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey's End
'' "From the begining, You know the end" ''- The Films Tagline Journeys End is an upcoming film by Jman98. The film will be the first of the 3 Recollections films Journey's End, unlike other Bionicle Films, will have a darker tone than past films. It will show the sacrifices many Toa and Matoran had to make during the war between the Toa and the Makuta. There will be CGI mixed in with the stop-motion in the film. The film will be filmed in 1080p HD. There will be two versions, Normal and 3D. The film is written by Jman98 and partially Starscream7. Plot In Journeys End, Tahu is in search of the Kanohi Ignika so he can end the BIONICLE universe altogether to destroy the Makuta for good. He plans to make a new civilazation. He plans to make them a different species instead of mechanical beings. He plans to call them Humans. Prologue See the Warzone page for information on the Prologue Chapter 1 - "Stated Possiblities" Chapter 1 starts on the island of Metru-Nui, we see all of the Toa Mata arguing with each other over what they are going to do if they find the Ignika. Lewa says that they need to destroy it, yet they argue even more. It than occurs to the scene that Teridax is plotting to take over the Matoran Universe. He plans to fill the world with mutagen and mutate everyone and everything in it into mindless slaves. Chapter 2 - "Overpouring Mutation" Chapter 2 starts with Toa Takanuva seeing a massive warrior chasing the Piraka. After a while, they fell of a cliff and, instead of to their demise, they were mutated into Sea Snakes by Mutagen that Teridax started releasing. The Massive Being went over to them and picked them all up. He than walked away, and Takanuva decided to follow it. Chapter 3 - "Twisted Paths" Chapter 3 starts with Tahu trying to find the Kanohi Ignika. He wants to find it before everyone else to succed in his plan. He finds "The Shredder", who is willing to help (Though he has his own plans for the Ignika). Meanwhile, Takanuva continues to follow the strange being he saw. But the being leads him to Xia, where the Dark Hunters Fortress is. Chapter 4 - "Clash in the jungle" In Chapter 4, the scene switches to Bara Magna in the Tesara Arena. The Glatorian Ackar and Kiina are practicing battle moves while Gresh and Vastus fight in the corner of the arena. Strakk and Tarix soon begin to clash as well. Their practice is interrupted by the arrival of a Vorox named "Starkos", the leader of a pack of nearly sixty Vorox (They weren't accompanying him). Behind him, Stronius approached with the Skrall warrior Branar. They revealed their weapons and began to fight. A strange monkey-like rahi springs out from several tree branches and lands on Gresh - battling him. Tarix is ambushed by Starkos after the Vorox-like being attacks Strakk. Tarix aimed his Thornax Launcher in a vertigo fashion... and the Vorox cut off the front of it. After tossing the launchers remains down, Tarix brought up his other blade. This one, however, was destroyed with only the slender pole remaining. He than rose his last weapon high, and just before it could be broken - he whirled his leg into Starkos's thigh, stunning his readied aim. Stronius was on a role at this point. He was battling Ackar with his Thorned Club and Kiina with his launcher. Strakk was stunned still, so Vastus had to face off Branar alone. Stronius quickly disarmed Ackar's Thornax Launcher, so he pulled out his gleaming shield. He was suddenly wacked in the arm by Stronius's club and tumbled to the ground in agony. Kiina tore off a section of his shoulder armor and began firing her launcher constantly with no end. Stronius than knocked her to the ground, and rose the club for a fatal blow. Luckily, Ackar rose his red shield and rammed it onto the back of Stronius with tremendous force - but he wasn't stunned entirely. Ackar and Kiina than kept him down. Meanwhile, Vastus was fighting Branar with great force. The Skrall warrior, however, was taking several good aims at him as well. Vastus lept around Branar until he made him so angry that he threw his shield at him. Vastus ducked as it decimated the trunk of a Tesarian Titoni Tree. Branar placed his Thornax Launcher in his hand off of his blade and furiously began to whack Vastus. This wasn't helping, for Vastus suddenly knocked him into a wall covered with massive vines. Branar than began to retreat. Stronius followed with a massive cargo of fear that didn't slow him down. Starkos than lept nearly fifty feet over the score keeping wall to follow his comrades. Gresh combined his two blades with a massive slam of pure air energy, and fired a gale of air that whirled the monkey through the forest, and it was than seen climbing up another tree and flying off into the sky - and seemingly space. Ackar asked what happened, and Gresh growled that he got away. The last scene of the chapter showed Gresh looking up, saying (Exact Quote), "Not the last sighting of a fiend that I could've and should've nabbed hard in the back." Chapter 5 - "Deadly Turns" Chapter 5 begins with the Toa Hagah walking down a snowy mountain searching for Toa Takanuva, of whom has been acting strange lately. As they're walking, Bomonga suddenly slips off of a slope and falls into a ditch with icy pillars surrounding him. Norik than begins to climb down the slope using his blade to keep his grip on the few peices of lumped ice shards. Suddenly - Kualus and Pouks start to yell, crying "Mata Nui, preserve us! It's Shadowplayer!" '' Norik hadn't the time to spring into action quick enough. He jumped down and led Bomonga in between the narrowed crevices until they came back out onto the path. When they walked over to where they had heard screaming, they were horrified to see the Kanohi that Pouks had been wearing on the ground with a deep gash in the side of it. Norik and Bomonga looked at each other - and began to hear screaming. They looked up to see a Dark Hunter holding Pouks by the chest over the mountain's peak. Bomonga began to send a sonic wave toward the two, but he missed. Suddenly, the Dark Hunter tossed Pouks over the edge, sending him hurtling over the edge of several sharper slopes and severely denting his armor and injuring him. Norik and Bomonga ran to help - and they found his ragged body lying up against a rock, barely functional. They began to drag him away when the ground beneath them erupted and The Shredder shot out, holding Kualus in one of his twin sharp pincers. He began to hold him so tightly that he shot out like a bullet and slammed right into a massive frost-covered bolder. Bomonga went to help Kualus - but was quickly flicked over the cliff by The Shredder. Norik began to drag Kualus and Pouks away, but The Shredder yet again grabbed Pouks by the leg and threw him over the boulder he had been up against. His leg was severed when it hit the top of the rock. Norik had enough time to drag Kualus to a narrowed corner where he could quickly recuperate. When he had done so, Norik began to lead him down the slopes. Once they had gotten to the bottom, they saw a massive golden being carry the seemingly dead bodies of Bomonga and Pouks away. (NOTE: This is the same being that Takanuva had seen). Chapter 6 - "You can run, but you can't hide" Takanuva continued to follow the massive golden being until they had made it to Xia. There, he discovered the vicious Toa Nidhiki messing around with a tiny Toa Hordika in a dark fortress. Nidhiki began to snap his claws rapidly until he finally snipped both of the Toa's arms off. Takanuva asked why he did so - and Nidhiki said for sport, and that there's no rule nowadays not to. Takanuva was truely angry, so he began to fight Nidhiki. The two fought in the fortress while the giant golden being began to walk away. Nidhiki began to realize that he should escape because he was being overpowered. Than, before he could do so, the entire ceiling was torn off by a massive gust of wind. Takanuva noticed that only a Toa of Air can do that - but before he could think any further, a massive wave of mutagen spilled in. Takanuva used his staff to turn himself into a beam of light that shot out of the unstable fortress. Nidhiki, however, had been caught by the wave - and just as Teridax planned for anyone and anything, the Mutagen turned Nidhiki into a mindless slave with an even uglier new appearence. Takanuva then began to follow the golden being as they walked away from the puddle of mutagen and the devastated fortress. Takanuva looked back to see this, and than knew that now that the fortress was destroyed, the Dark Hunters would flee. He was right. The entire legion of the group in the fortress had made a mass-exodus just as the ceiling was torn off. Than, Takanuva saw a mysterious being, around the size of an average Toa, walk away unharmed and unmutated from the remains of the Dark Hunters fortress. Now, Takanuva was planning to follow him. Chapter 7 - "Resurrected and Mutated" Deep in the Le-Metru jungle, Toa Lewa of Air was wandering around when he was suddenly attacked by a green Toa Hordika! Yet this one, however... is a little different (After the Mutagen claimed the mind of Nidhiki, it resurrected the Hordika and it was somehow warped to Metru Nui). Chapter 8 - "Battle in the brain" After having an extreme craving for power and pure control, Shadowplayer traveled to The Coliseum in Metru Nui to try to take control of the Matoran Universes main mind frame. However, he finds that somebody is already there... and two beings are about to clash in a very active and fragile zone. Chapter 9 - "Battle of the Exes" Meanwhile, Tahu and Nektann are in a continuous search of the Ignika. Though, they are caught up with by Gali. Gali starts to question Tahu for working with a Makuta minion, Nektann. They start to argue. Gali then shoots Nektann with her hook blast, killing him. Tahu starts to flee. Tahu escapes. He goes into the Valley of Maze. Meanwhile Gali, along with many other Toa, are investigating the scene. Back with Tahu, he reaches the end of the maze, where he sees a huge Database, with strange technology he had never seen before in his entire life. Chapter 10 - "Giant Database" Tahu looked around, he saw that there were chairs the were made out of metel and plastic. He sees giant screens that said "Dell" on them. He goes to explore. Meanwhile, Lewa comes into the room and asks Gali whats going on. Gali tells Lewa about Tahu's Betrayal. Meanwhile, Tahu is looking and he saw on the screens words that will haunt him for the rest of his life, "SIMULATION OUTPOST 17: MATA NUI, SIMULATION OUTPOST 18: METRU NUI, SIMULATION OUTPOST 19: VOYA NUI, SIMULATION OUTPOST 20: MAHRI NUI, SIMULATION OUTPOST 21: KARDA NUI, SIMULATION OUTPOST 22: BARA MAGNA." He never thought this would happen. He was a fake simulation trooper used by the Great Beings. He continued to read all of the simulation missions for each Toa, Matoran, Turaga, etc. Some of them looked, familier, one of them said for Kopaka when he was a Toa Nuva he would find Takua and Jaller in the middle of the snow near frozen Bohrak. Chapter 11 - "Revelation" Tahu didn't believe the computers. He ran out in search of the Ignika. He called the things he had read a bunch of lies. So he went to continue the pursuit of the Ignika. Meanwhile, Gali, Onua, Lewa, Kopaka, and Pohatu agreed on spreading out in search for Tahu to turn him in to Toa Helryx. Gali leaves by herself while Kopaka stays with the Turaga. Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua set out together. Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua go and camp out at Le-Metru. They are there for weeks. Chapter 12 - "Think You Know Someone" Though, Tahu, with a Mydak Skyblaster that he found in the Database, arrives where Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua were. He asks them where the Ignika is in a fierce snarl voice. They tell him they don't know. He thinks they are lying, so to prove he is serious he fires the weapon at Onua's head, killing him. "Oh my gosh, he just killed Onua!" Pohatu exclaimed in a scared voice. Tahu then shot him in the chest. "Pohatu?" Lewa asked, "Um, Lewa, I think he shot..me..to, uh" Pohatu said with his last breath before he fell to the ground. Lewa started to beg for Pohatu and Onua to wake up, then yelling at Tahu "Why would you do that, what's wrong with you!". Tahu then remembers a conversation between him and the Leader of the Order of the Makuta, Teridax. Chapter 13 - "This One Goes to Eleven" The scene changes to a sequence that takes place a week after that. With a Matoran known as Kopeke ariving. Lewa calls out to Kopeke. Kopeke reconizes Lewa and asks him whats wrong. Lewa tells him about Onua and Pohatu. Kopeke confirms their dead. Lewa then starts to apoligize and states that he was ordered by "them" to make the radio call to Kopeke. Then Lewa starts to look behind Kopeke at something. Kopeke turns around to see what Lewa's looking at. To his surprise, he sees Tahu and "The Shredder". "The Shredder the hits Kopeke with his claw. The screen then fades to Gali and Kopaka, who are called upon by Takanuva. Takanuva explains to them that they are in major trouble and the have to escort everyone out of Metru Nui. Takanuva and Kopaka leave as Takanuva tells Gali to stay with everyone while Kopaka and him go to Ko-Metru. Chapter 14 - "Backup Plans" At Ga-Metru now, Takanuva and Kopaka are still on there way to Ko-Metru to guard the Ignika from Tahu. They then see "The Assassin" coming to them from the shadows. Meanwhile Lewa is trying to wake up Kopeke, who does wake up. Tahu then tells the two to be quiet. "The Shredder" then betrays Tahu and flees the scene. Lewa and Kopeke try to escape but Tahu then ties the two up and leaves after "The Shredder". Before he goes, though, he tells them not to leave or else. "Don't believe me, ask your buddy about his friends Pohatu and Onua!" Tahu exclaimed before he left. Tahu then sets out for Ko-Metru. Chapter 15 - "Ignika" As Tahu arives to The Coliseum, he discovers that Shadowplayer and Teridax have been clashing in the core! He knows that this is highly dangerous to be doing because it can demolish the main systems that help the Matoran Universe function. Knowing that he can't do it on his own, Tahu calls out for backup from his former comrades - Gali and Hewkii - even though he knows that they are searching for him. As the two arrive, they say that they haven't a clue of battling Tahu. Tahu quickly explains of how he had to battle and kill Onua and Pohatu, so the two Toa are startled by the fact that he denied the code of the Toa. Tahu than exclaimed that he knows that he can be considered a traitor, so he explains that they need to get the two towering enemies out of The Coliseum's core. After a battle, they succeed in making them retreat. Tahu than realizes that they need to begin to gather their allies. Chapter 16 - "Rally Cap" On Bara Magna, Starkos has gathered a destructive team made up of Branar, Stronius, Tuma... and he also allowed Malum to join them for revenge on the Glatorian. Several Rai, including the monkey one from Tesara, also began to team up with the group. Meanwhile, on Karda Nui, the Skakdi Fusion is climbing the same Ko-Metru slope that the Toa Hagah were on. He is furious to find Kualus jump from behind a boulder. He slips back and tumbles into a pool of Energized Protodermis below. The Toa Hagah - Bomonga, Kualus and Pouks - had been mutated by Mutagen from their deceased forms into new Shadow Toa forms. They watched as the Skakdi Fusion returned into the independent forms of Hakkan, Avak, Thok and Reidak. As the seven of them walk away from the mountain - they're encountered by the Skakdi Warlord, who had thought to have been killed: Nektann. He quickly takes command of the group, and they head toward the center of Karda Nui. Chapter 17 - "New recruits... and discoveries" As Tahu, Gali, and Hewkii leave, Tahu quickly betrays them and demands them to tell him where the Ignika is. Gali knocks Tahu out and leaves to find Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua, not believing Tahu that he had killed them. Meanwhile, Kopaka and Takanuva are battling "The Assassin, "The Assassin" yelling that there comrade Tahu had killed his friends and demands revenge. Kopaka and Takanuva then explain to him that Tahu his is their enemy aswell. They ask "The Assassin" to join them in defeating Tahu. "The Assassin" agrees, they continue to go to Ko-Metru.'' Chapter 18 - "Ko-Metru" Tahu wakes up and sees Hewkii facing the opposite direction as Tahu. Quietly, Tahu sneaks up behind Hewkii and hits him with his sword, knocking him out. 3 hours later, Hewkii wakes up. He is then interigated by Tahu about the where abouts of the Ignika. Hewkii is then tortured until finally telling Tahu. He tells Tahu that it's at Ko-Metru. Tahu then tells Hewkii that he no longer has time to torture him, that he's just going to kill him. Tahu then snaps Hewkii's neck. Meanwhile, Gali finds Lewa and Kopeke tied up. She unties them. Lewa tell Gali that Tahu has killed Pohatu and Onua. She starts to cry, then Lewa starts to confort her and tells Kopeke to keep lookout for any type of transportation vehicles. Chapter 19 - "Transmission" Gali sends a Transmission to Kopaka and Takanuva, reporting of Onua's and Pohatu's deaths. Kopaka tells Takanuva to find a transportation vehicle. Takanuva finds one, they all ride in it except "The Assassin", who goes and travels through the shadows. The go straight to Ko-Metru. Chapter 20 - "The Swift Cold Fate" Tahu makes it to Ko-Metru. He looks everywhere for the Ignika. But he sees that someone has already arived there before him. He demands for them to show themselves. But he looks on the floor around him and sees that that person had placed bombs around him that were blinking red lights. They blow up. Meanwhile, Lewa rallys up Gali, Kopeke, Gelu, Ackar, Tarix, Berix, and Kiina. He tells them he is going to help Kopaka and Takanuva. Gali says that she is going with him, then everyone else agrees to help him. They don't think that the Matoran transport vehicle will get them there in time, but Berix has an idea and tells everyone to follow him. When everyone looks at the vehicle that appears off screen, Kopeke asks "Who the hell gonna drive that?" with everyone staring at him, expecting him to drive. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Kopeke asks as the chapter ends. Chapter 21 - "Restraining Orders" The chapter begins with Berix modifiying a vehicle (Still Off-Screen). He starts adding thrusters to make it fly, as it is a land vehicle. Kiina walks in to assist Berix. She wonders how he is going to make the vehicle flyable, as it hasn't ever been done before acording to The Archives. Berix tells her not to worry, that he's good in mechanics. Meanwhile Lewa and Gali are talking about what they are going to do when they arrive at Ko-Metru. Lewa tells Gali to not worry, that they'll think of something. The chapter ends. Chapter 22 - "Think You Know Someone Part I" The chapter begins with a first peson view of Tahu looking at his hand, which have cuts and burns and are bleeding, then he looks straight ahead, in which he sees Takanuva and Kopaka. He then looks for his sword, when he reachs for it, (the screen then goes to third person view) Kopaka stomps on Tahu's shouder. Tahu tells Kopaka that he's supposed to be dead. As Kopaka starts to question Tahu, "The Shredder" slices Kopaka's face, scratching his Kanohi. "The Shredder" then gets in a brief fight with Kopaka, knocking off Kopaka's mask. Tahu then trys to go help "The Shredder" but is interupted by another bomb left by "The Assassin". The chapter ends. Chapter 23 - "Think You Know Someone Part II" Tahu wakes up and starts a brief battle with Takanuva. Then "The Assassin" blows up 4 bombs, while everyone is fighting, that he set on a huge wall of ice. The bombs cause an avalanche. Tahu trys to stab Takanuva but misses then tells "The Shredder" to go after Kopaka. Kopaka runs from him then stops, turns around, and gets an avalanche shard towards "The Shredder". It misses, it hits Tahu instead, "The Shredder" jumps on top of it then trys to grab Kopaka by the neck. Though, Kopaka grabs "The Shredder" in the neck on top of an iceberg. The iceberg breaks, then Kopaka falls, though he drags "The Shredder" by the neck down to the ground, when Kopaka landed, he has "The Shredder" in hold with both his arms. The chapter ends. Chapter 24 - "Think You Know Someone Part III" As Kopaka lands, Tahu and Takanuva continue to battle. Then a Fenrakk spider burst out of the ground. The Fenrakk starts to bite at Takanuva, as it is revealed to be Tahu's rahi. Fenrakk then jumps onto Takanuva and one of it's legs stabb Takanuva in the front of the mask. Kopaka notices and kicks Shredder to the side to help Takanuva. Tahu then interupts him and jumps on top of the Fenrakk and starts to charge at Kopaka. The chapters ends. Chapter 25 - "Reconfiguration" Chapter 26 - "Snooze Button" Chapter 27 - "Journey's End" Chapter 28 - "Epilogue" Trailers ﻿ Rules and notes Film is rated PG-13 for Graphic Violence and Language Program/Equipment/Budget #Dragon Stopmotion Software-$275.00 #720px HD Web-Cam-$60.00 #4x Green Screen Poster Boards-$4.00 #Standing Equipment (To help the BIONICLE's stand properly)-$30.00 #Adobe After Effects (Special Effects)-Jman98 got as Gift from Jman98's Girlfriend #Adobe Photo Shop﻿-Also given to Jman98 as a gift from his Grilfriend #Halo 3 (For some Backgrounds)-$49.99 #Halo: Reach (For some Backgrounds) -$49.99 #Youtube Account-Free Characters/Voices Toa Mata, Toa Hagah, Glatorian and other Toa *Tahu is voiced by ------ (Main Antagonist) *Gali is voiced by Sonia1234321 *Kopaka is voiced by LegoBlaze1994 *Pohatu is voiced by Ids5621 *Onua is voiced by Jman98 *Lewa is voiced by Jareroden97 *Takanuva is voiced by LegoBlaze1994 (Main Protagonist) *Norik is voiced by Jman98 *Boomonga is voiced by Chicken Bond *Kualus is voiced by Biogecko *Pouks : No voice actor *Ackar is voiced by Jman98 *Kiina: Casting *Gresh: Casting *Vastus is voiced by Chicken Bond *Tarix is voiced by Jman98 *Gelu is voiced by Jareroden97 *Toa Inika Hewkii: Casting Dark Hunters, Piraka and other villains *Makuta Teridax: Casting *Shadowplayer is voiced by Jman98 *The Shredder: Casting *X1: Casting *Strakk is voiced by Ids5621 *A Rahkshi of Heat Vision: Casting *Nidhiki is voiced by Carpe Diem Boys *A Toa Hordika: Casting *Hakann: Casting *Avak: Casting *Reidak: Casting *Thok: Casting *Nektann: Casting *Fusion: Casting Uncategorized *Kopeke is voiced by Jman98 *Various Matoran villagers are voiced by Jman98, Sonia1234321, Chicken Bond, Ids5621, Jareroden97, Carpe Diem Boys, LegoBlaze1994 *Berix is voiced by Jman98 *Mata Nui is voiced by Carpe Diem Boys *Artakha is voiced by Jman98 Soundtrack *New Divide-Linkin Park *Agent Tex-Jeff Williams (Only in the BIONICLE: Remade trailer) *Battle Begins-Marty 'O' Donnell *When Your Middle Name is Danger-Trocadero *Welcome Home-Coheed and Cambria (Called Reunion in film and disc) *Deliver Hope theme-Marty 'O' Donnell (Called Journey's End in film and disc) *Breaking the Habit-Linkin Park *Red vs. Blue-Jeff Williams *Boss Battle-Jeff Williams *Ice Fight-Jeff Williams *Epilogue-Jeff Williams ﻿ ﻿ *Plagam Extremam Infligere-Jeff Williams ﻿ Gallery Journeys end.jpg|The Second Movie Poster boi.jpg|A concept art for a fight scene in the film. They are at Ko-Metru bobby.png|The Fight at Ko-Metru Shadowplayer GS0001.png|Shadowplayer in Ko-Metru Journey's End Poster 01.jpg|Journey's End's 1st poster Trivia *This film features the highest cast of characters in a fan bionicle film *The current voice actors are Jman98, Starscream7, and Sonia1234321. *A main peice in the film wil have a traitor from both the good and the evil sides, with one from the good turning out to be a born assassin. *This is the 116th longest page on this wiki!